


Time To Look Back

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: When Richie struggles to write jokes that his producers would approve of, Eddie decided to help him realise his talent.Originally posted on my Tumblr as request x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Kudos: 47





	Time To Look Back

Richie groaned loudly as he heard a knock at the door, throwing his head back angrily. He gripped the desk as he rocked backwards in his chair. With his head upside down, Richie watched the door slowly push open. His glasses slid down his face but he could see the fuzzy shape of Eddie walking into the room. 

“Hey babe,” Eddie said, treading into the room, coming next to Richie. Richie rubbed his eyes as he put his head back up and he heard the noise of a mug sit down on a coaster on the desk. “Work going well?” Eddie laughed, rubbing Richie’s shoulder and sipping his own coffee in his other hand. Richie moaned loudly from behind his hands. He peeked from behind his hands and sighed loudly. 

“It’s going awful. I got to get this shit done for Monday, and I can’t think of one funny joke.” Richie stared at the document he had in front of him, full of bullet points of half-hearted jokes. Richie looked up at Eddie, who was biting his lip and scanning the document. Eddie hummed. “Shit, right?” Richie said. 

“Not all shit,” Eddie mumbled while still reading. “They just need more work… and you know… better flow.”

“Better flow?” Richie repeated. 

“I don’t know, I’m not a comedian.” Eddie murmured, taking another sip of his coffee. Richie leaned forward sighing to grab his mug. Richie hadn’t owned coasters before Eddie moved in, but even in Richie’s office, Eddie made Richie use them. Richie put the mug down after taking a sip, and Eddie sighed loudly before picking it up and putting it on the coaster. Richie grinned at the small action. “It just doesn’t sound like you...” Eddie said, carrying on reading the document on the screen. 

“What do you mean?” Richie asked, looking at the jokes again.

“I don’t know, you’re funny in real life and-”

“Hey, watch yourself. You’ll make my head too big.” Richie laughed. Eddie gave Richie a quick shove on the shoulder. 

“All these jokes sound like they were written by someone else.” Eddie carried on. He put a hand on the back of Richie’s head, stroking his fingers through his curly hair. 

“That’s because they pretty much were. The production company sent me stuff they wanted to talk about.” Richie sighed, rubbing his eyes again. 

“Does that not annoy you? Don’t you want to be yourself?” Eddie asked. But Richie sighed again. 

“It doesn’t work like that, babe. I’m shit at writing jokes. I’ve never been good at it.” Richie moaned, but there was a sadness in his voice. Eddie bit his lip and tapped his foot, listening to his boyfriend. “I’m just shit at this. I might as well give up.”

“Right, shuffle out,” Eddie demanded. Richie groaned as he used his feet to push his chair back. Eddie sat down on Richie’s knee with a thump. While sipping his coffee, Eddie leant forward and began to type with one hand into the search bar. Richie rubbed his hands down Eddie’s back as he carefully typed with his finger, trying to peek around Eddie to see what he was doing. Eddie eventually sat back, Richie put his arms around Eddie’s waist and his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie sipped his coffee as the video loaded. Richie watched eagerly. It suddenly loaded, an empty stage appeared. Moments later, a 20-something-year-old Richie wandered onto the stage. 

“Fuck me, Eds, why are we watching this?” Richie groaned. 

“Shhh.” Eddie quickly said, sipping his coffee and watching the screen. Young Richie was wearing one of his classic Hawian shirts, his hair was long and messy, his glasses way too big for his face. He struggled for a moment while he extended the microphone pole to his height. The comedy club filmed it and apparently had kept it all these years. They probably did it to all the comedians, just in case they did get big. The club had uploaded a couple of years back with the title “ _Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier’s First Performance @ BlackBox 1999._ ” Richie never watched his old performances because he normally bombed them.

“I don’t know if I want to watch this,” Richie grumbled into Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie shushed him again. Richie watched his younger self awkwardly introduce himself to the silent audience. Richie cringed watching the video, trying to hide behind Eddie. He gripped Richie tightly but then Richie started telling jokes. Slowly, the audience began laughing, beginning to be gripped by Richie’s every word. Eddie peeped from behind Eddie to watch himself walk around the stage, making the audience wheeze with laughter. Richie frowned as he watched the set, for some reason he remembered that set going badly. But now he watched back, every single person in the room was in hysterics. Eddie was laughing uncontrollably now, and he gripped onto the mug with both hands so he didn’t spill it. His body bounced as he laughed, making Richie shift from under him. Richie laughed along at a few of the jokes. After the five minutes were done. Young Richie waved at the audience and shouted “Goodnight!” as he left the stage. The audience cheered and clapped, and the video and audio faded out. Eddie took another sip of his coffee, still breathily laughing to himself. 

“Fuck,” Richie muttered, “no way.”

“You were funny when people didn’t write your jokes, see,” Eddie mumbled, his lips pressed against the rim of the mug. 

“Harsh,” Richie grumbled, but he knew it was true. He kissed Eddie shoulder. “Thank you for showing me that, I’ve never watched my old stuff before.”

“I just wanted to prove that you’re funny, especially when you write your own stuff,” Eddie said, he stood up with a huff. He smiled down at Richie. “Delete the shit from the producers, and tell some of your classic stupid Richie stories.” Eddie used his thumb to rub over Richie’s cheek where there was a small dimple from his smile. Eddie took another sip of his coffee, looking please with himself. 

“You’re right, Eds.” Richie smiled back. Eddie brushed his hand through Richie’s hair again. 

“Of course I am.” Eddie leant down and kissed Richie gently. “Now, back to work. I won’t take out tonight, by the way, so be done for eight please.” Eddie called at he walked out the room. Richie smiled, opening up a fresh document. He thought for a moment and began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites
> 
> Also, leave some love if you enjoyed x


End file.
